


Diving into you

by mypagemp3



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I probably failed, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Poems, Lucas is there for just a second, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), but not really?, just one tho, markhyuck, side Norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypagemp3/pseuds/mypagemp3
Summary: Meeting him was like a summer breezeThat kind that gives you chillsBut it’s usually needed and welcomedI didn’t know, but I needed him
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812544
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Diving into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so I'm kind of nervous but I really wanted to give this as a gift to my friend even if it is a little too late. I probably won't have enough courage to tell her though so I'm just hoping (or not) that this will come her way someway. I'm not confident in my writing enough to think this is good enough for her hahaha (This was supposed to be 3K maximum but here we are hahaha)  
> For you, who always makes me smile and helps me through my hardships, thank you. I hope you had an amazing day and that this fic that I tried to create can make you smile even if it is just a little bit. I am such a lucky person to have you in my life and I hope we can still be friends for a long, long time. I love you my fellow Markhyuck enthusiastic.
> 
> I’d also like to thank my dear beta Abi who had a really difficult time because of me and Bea for hyping me up throughout the whole time I wrote this.
> 
> Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

“I guess we can call it a day, right? So what about we just go out and buy some ice cream?”

“We literally just started studying, Donghyuck! I don’t think it’s been even 15 minutes!”

“Come on Mark! Wouldn’t you prefer to spend this beautiful day outside with me?”

You see, Mark really would prefer that. Over about anything. But he wasn’t either ready to let the younger know that, nor willing to give up on that lesson just yet.

“You’re the one who asked me to help you, Hyuck! You know that you really need to get your grades up in this class.” Donghyuck knew that Mark was right, but that didn’t keep him from pouting.

It’s not like Donghyuck was a lost case in Mark’s eye. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Donghyuck was one of the smartest people Mark ever knew. The problem is that, unfortunately, he was also one the laziest people he knew as well. And definitely the most beautiful and funny one, but, that was beyond the current matter.

“So, what about this, if I can focus completely within the next hours you have to pay me an ice cream after we finish studying, okay?”

“How is this okay? I’m already the one helping you study for free!”

“Come on Hyung! Come on! Come on! Please, please, please. Pretty please!” The other said, already pouting “I need a goal to look at! Something to make me want to focus really hard!”

“Shouldn’t making your grades get better be your goal?” Mark said, although he already knew that he’d lose to the younger, since he always did.

“Come on Hyung... Can’t you make this for me?” Mark rolled his eyes hearing those words.

“You just call me Hyung in situations like this, huh?” Donghyuck only laughs, it’s not like he can say that it wasn’t true.

Mark looked again at the younger boy. It’s been 9 months since Donghyuck moved to the campus. He couldn’t even describe how much he missed the boy when he started college, two hours distance from where he used to live beside Donghyuck’s house, and how happy he was when he learned that said boy was going to the same university as him.

He was so happy and so proud. He was also a little surprised. Yes, he knew Donghyuck had the most beautiful voice in the world - at least that’s how he hears it - but he didn’t know that he was aiming for a music degree as well; his family wanted him to do something more traditional, just as Mark’s family wanted for their own son. But at the end, the only thing he could think is that it really suited Donghyuck, and he was proud that he was brave enough to stand for what he really wanted (just like Mark did the year before).

Mark signs and Donghyuck smiles at that, he knows he had won.

“You better not get used to this! I’m only letting it slide because I know how this professor can be an ass and how hard this class was...”

Of course Mark knew this, since he’d taken this class the previous year and had struggled a lot. He wished he had someone to help him that time, so he can’t really bring himself to reject Donghyuck’s request even though he already has so many things to do. But in the end, everything was worth it, because of the way Donghyuck smiled, and just by that, Mark was happy. For him, it was always like that, if Donghyuck was happy, Mark was happy as well.

  
It’s around 3 hours after when they finally leave Mark’s room to buy the promised ice cream. The sky is already dark, the wind is breaking through their hoodies and Mark wishes he was wearing something warmer.

“Are you sure you want to eat ice cream tonight? Isn’t it too cold for that?” Mark asks as they walk side by side, even though he already knows the answer.

“It’s never too cold to eat ice cream. In fact, there is never a bad moment to eat ice cream. Every time is ice cream time.” The younger says it like it’s a matter of fact, and Mark can’t bring himself to disagree.

He keeps on talking about his classes that morning and Mark takes his time looking at the younger. He sees the way that Donghyuck’s hoodie is just a little too big, making him look tinier than he really is. He looks at how Donghyuck’s hair is a little messed up from the wind on that cold night.

He looks at how good Donghyuck looks in his purple hoodie under the starry sky. He can’t help but look at Donghyuck’s heart shaped lips, the way it moves ever so fast, telling him what happened in his favorite class that morning. He imagines how it would feel to kiss him; it’s probably the hundredth time that this thought crosses his mind just that month.

Mark thinks Donghyuck is always perfect, but when he’s talking about something that he loves, he’s completely out of this world.

“Are you even listening to me?” The younger asks with an annoyed expression. Mark could tell that he wasn’t truly annoyed, but he played along, because that’s what he always does.

“Of course I am!” He says, pretending to be offended.

“You totally weren’t.”

Mark only laughs. There is no way to win against Donghyuck.

“Please keep talking about how you and Renjun were the best at today’s assignment”

And Donghyuck did. Only this time he wasn’t by Mark’s side. Donhghyuck then turns around, his front facing Mark. Maybe it was for emphasis, or so that the older could really see Donghyuck’s expressions but Donghyuck kept telling Mark his story, still walking backwards.

  
Mark was about to tell him that it was dangerous, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt what Donghyuck was saying, not when he looked so excited. So he just lets him go on, paying double attention at everything on their way that could bring the other to fall.

When Donghyuck is at the climax of his story, and they are close to their destination, Mark sees a cyclist coming in their direction, too fast and too distracted in Mark’s opinion. Mark can feel his body moving before he actually thinks and feels himself putting his hand on Donghyuck’s waist, turning him to walk again by his other side, away from the cars. His hands stayed on Donghyucks’s waist a little longer than it was necessary.

Donghyuck only blushes a little and keeps telling his story, oblivious of how Mark’s heart was beating loud against his ear. Of course he was oblivious, there was no way he could know that his best friend had a major crush on him.

  
***

“Thank you for bringing me home. And for helping me study. And for the ice cream.” Donghyuck says smiling at the boy in front of him. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

“Yes, I am. As much as I want to beat your ass in Mario Kart, I have early classes tomorrow and my dorm is closer than yours.” Mark answers when they are finally in front of Donghyuck’s dorm door.

It took them more than one hour to buy the ice creams and eat them on the way to Donghyuck's dorm. Not that it was really that far, but it looked like neither of them wanted to part ways. At least, that’s what Donghyuck hopes.

Mark leaves not even five minutes after some chatting at his door, and even after spending the whole afternoon together, he wishes Mark would stay.

It was one of those days, the ones that it was so hard to say goodbye. The ones that were so hard not to say anything at all. But Donghyuck was already used to it. When you have a crush on your best friend for more than 5 years, you learn how to control yourself, at least, as much as possible.

“Hey Hyuck, how was your studying session?” Jaemin greets him when he opens the door of their apartment with a shit eating grin.

“Pure torture.”

“Liar. As if spending the whole afternoon with your best friend and crush could be torture.”

“That’s exactly the reason, idiot.” Donghyuck finds out that, unfortunately, he was too far from their couch to grab a pillow to throw at the other boy.

Jaemin just gives him a sympathetic smile and goes back to his room. He knew when Donghyuck needed his space, and Donghyuck was really grateful for that. The days he longed for Mark were not that rare but he always got a little more sensitive on them.

Donghyuck sighs and throws himself on the couch, feeling impossibly tired. He finds himself looking at the ring in his hand, and can’t help himself but to remember the night he received it.

_It’s a bad day and it isn’t even 8 am yet. Donghyuck can’t bring himself to care enough about the cup he broke on his way out of his house. It’s been a way too long week. The last week of school always was, but the last week of the last year was a whole new level. The pressure he was feeling felt like a constant weight on his chest and he didn't even remember the last time he was able to sleep more than four hours._

_“You look awful,” Jaemin smiles at him while having the audacity to look gorgeous at 7 am._

_“Thank you,” Donghyuck barely managed to say before falling into his chair and lying his head down, wanting to disappear and nothing else._

_“Hey babe,” Donghyuck hears and tries not to sign at the voice of his boyfriend of more than one year now._

_Don’t get him wrong, Donghyuck really likes Yangyang. Sadly, not enough. Not in the way Yangyang likes him. Not in the way he loves Mark. Not enough that the voice of Yangyang can bring him comfort - quite the contrary, he always feels like he has to be extra careful every time they are together. Always paying attention to how he acts and what he says. Not because his boyfriend is a bad person, but because he doesn’t love him and Yangyang doesn't deserve what he was doing, caring about that relationship just because it was comfortable having someone there._

_It wasn’t like Yangyang didn’t know though. When they first started dating, back at the end of the previous year, a little before their vacations, Yangyang said that he knew. That was how he confessed. He said that he knew Donghyuck loved someone else, he knew Donghyuck loved Mark. All he wanted was a chance, he had told him, a chance to get into Donghyuck’s heart, because he believed that he could be a special person to him, because he liked Donghyuck too much not to try._

_And Donghyuck accepted. Because he was desperate. Because he loved Mark way too much, a love not as platonic as he would like others to believe. He accepted because Mark was leaving in less than a month and he could already feel his heart breaking. He accepted because he really believed that Yangyang could enter his heart._

_It was not the case though. It’s been a little more than 1 year since they started dating and Donghyuck still felt the same. Maybe a little more in love with Mark if that’s possible. They have never been apart for so long and, right after Mark moved away for University, Donghyuck worried a little that they would break apart. But they didn’t. Mark called him almost every night and they talked for hours every weekend. They were just as close, if not more._

_Yangyang never mentioned it and Donghyuck felt grateful and regretful at the same time. He never said anything when Donghyuck cried because he missed Mark so much that it felt like his chest was being crushed. He never said anything even when Donghyuck spent all of his vacations with Mark, when he came back from university for a little while. He didn’t say anything about it even when it was their 6 months anniversary and Donghyuck was with Mark, visiting his university._

_So Donghyuck makes himself take a deep breath and makes the best he can to smile at the boy that was now standing in front of his chair with a concerned look on his eyes. Donghyuck felt even more awful._

_“Hey Yang,”_

_“Are you okay? You didn’t sleep again, did you?” And at that he laughed tiredly._

_“Not really.”_

_And that was it. Yangyang knew to respect his space and Donghyuck was way too tired to try to start a conversation to get rid of the tension between them. Jaemin had long left them to figure it out on their own._

_“At least today is the last day of classes.” Yangyang said simply, patting his shoulders, right before he left to sit on his chair._

_Donghyuck felt like he didn’t deserve being consoled by his boyfriend. Not when all he could think was Mark telling him he would be okay on their call last night._

_It’s on the day after that everything actually blows up. Donghyuck feels completely overwhelmed. He talked to his parents on the night of their last school day. He told them that he wasn’t going to study the law or the human body but instead music, earn a bachelor’s degree in fine arts. That led to hours of arguing and a very red-eyed Donghyuck. He was sure of what he wanted though, so he knew it was necessary. It was his future, not anybody else’s._

_Yangyang had called him in the morning, inviting him to go to his place to watch some movies, that he would be on his own. That was when Donghyuck should have suspected something. That was when he should have turned him down, making some excuse. But he didn’t, for the better or for the worst._

_When he arrives at his boyfriend’s house, Yangyang greets him with a smile and lets him in after a quick peck on his lips. The whole house is dark, and the only light comes from the TV that is already set on Netflix._

_They chat a little before Yangyang plays the movie he had chosen. The movie was some sort of romantic comedy that wasn’t too hard to follow. Donghyuck is grateful because he still felt so drained from his conversation with his parents last night that he didn’t feel like he had the energy to pay attention to a movie that was too complicated._

_Donghyuck doesn't exactly know when, probably somewhere around the middle of the movie, but they started kissing. This kiss feels different though. Donghyuck feels like Yangyang kisses are demanding something, looking for some sort of answer. Donghyuck can’t give any, not the one that the other want at least, he is sure of that._

_Yangyang doesn't stop though, he keeps kissing him in a way that was almost feverish, and even though he keeps pushing, Donghyuck also feels like it’s broken. He can’t exactly put a hand on it, but something feels broken. He feels Yangyang lying him on the sofa, he feels his hands under his shirt, and suddenly, he doesn’t feel anything._

_Yangyang had jerked away from him. Too late, he realizes that he was crying. The reason, he didn’t quite know, but the look on Yangyang's face tells him that he does. Yangyang looks at him like he knows exactly why he’s crying, and now, it’s Yangyang who looks broken. And at that moment, Donghyuck hates himself._

_“It’s impossible...” Yangyang whispers so quietly that Donghyuck almost misses it._

_“Yang,” He tries, but he’s immediately interrupted by the other words._

_“I never stood a chance, did I?” Yangyang is the one crying now, “All this time, all these months… and I never really stood a chance, right?” He sounds weak._

_Donghyuck tries to touch him from his side of the sofa, but Yangyang gets up from it like his touch burns like fire itself.  
“All the looks, all the touches, all the kisses… Was I the only one there? You never felt anything did you?”_

_“Yang, it’s not like this!”_

_“Then tell me how it is.” He makes a pause to breath between sobs, “TELL ME HOW IT IS DONGHYUCK! BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO UNDERSTAND!”_

_Donghyuck can’t really answer that, so he just looks at his own hands in shame._

_“I knew from the beginning… I knew but still… I believed-” His voice cracks at the end of his phrase._

_“I did too! I really believed!” Donghyuck tries to tell him, but he feels like they are miles apart and he’s just talking at nothing._

_“SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW? BECAUSE I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE DONGHYUCK! I’VE BEEN TRYING SO FUCKING HARD!” Once again, his voice breaks and it looks like he just realized that he was screaming between his tears. “I can’t do it anymore Donghyuck.”_

_“Please Yang, I-” And Yangyang interrupts him again._

_“No Donghyuck, please. If the time we spent together meant anything to you, just leave. I can’t look at you right now. I really can’t look at the boy who just broke my heart like this.”_

_And when Donghyuck looks at his eyes, he feels like something in him broke as well._

_Donghyuck didn’t cry while Yangyang was talking, he didn’t think he had the right to. When he leaves, he sees himself going back to his house. Everything he does feels automatic. He doesn’t think about it. He doesn’t think about what he’s doing when he grabs his brother’s car keys. He doesn’t think about what he’s doing when he turns on the car. But, when he’s on the highway, he knows exactly where he’s going._

_When he knocks at Mark’s door, already dripping because of the heavy rain that was falling into him, he hasn’t cried yet, not one tear has come out from his eyes. That’s it, until the moment Mark opens the door and looks at him with that surprised expression._

_“Hey loser.”_

_That’s all he manages to say before he breaks into tears and feels his legs giving up. But Mark catches him just in time. He always does._

_Mark doesn't ask anything, at least until they are inside his dorm. He looks at Donghyuck with so much worry in his eyes that it actually hurts. Because Donghyuck feels like he’s the worst person in the word and Mark kept looking at him like he was so precious that he shouldn't cry. Mark looked at him like he felt hurt just by looking at him crying._

_Mark manages to bring him inside and when they finally arrive at his living room, Mark hugs him tight. He holds him so close that Donghyuck feels like he might just break and, at the same time, it feels like Mark arms were the only thing keeping him from falling apart. Donghyuck cries even harder._

_They somehow end up sitting in the corner of Mark's living room, Donghyuck’s face pressed against Mark’s chest. Donghyuck is not sure if the wet on Mark’s shirt is because of his tears or because of the rain that fell onto him when he was grabbing Donghyuck to get him inside._

_After what felt like an eternity but was only 15 minutes, Mark slowly pushed away from him, only enough for him to look at Donghyuck’s face._

_“Is it okay if I go inside to grab a towel? I really don't want to leave your side but I’m afraid you’ll get a cold if I don’t dry you off.” Donghyuck only has the strength to nod and destagle himself from Mark’s body._

_When Mark goes inside, Donghyuck tries to take deep breaths and to calm down. The tears keep coming down but now it’s more silent. He looks around himself. He had already been here. When he came to visit to get to know the university (or at least that was the excuse that he gave). Donghyuck looks at the couch in Mark's living room, at his furniture and sees something that wasn't there the time he was there so many months before._

_In a little table that was close to the television, was a photo of him and Mark, or better said, there were a lot of pictures of both of them. The one in the center was the one they took the day he came to visit Mark for the first time. Donghyuck's heart squeezed into his chest and he cried more. Mark was so goddamn stupid and he hated him. He hated Mark because he was too sweet for his own good and always cared too much for him. He hated Mark for making his heart feel the way it always did when he smiled and for always saying things that were so caring without even realizing._

_More, Donghyuck hated himself even more. He hated himself at that moment even more because he had just broke up with his boyfriend, because he had just crushed Yangyang’s heart into pieces, and he still felt a little happy to see those stupid photos. So he can’t hold himself up anymore and cries hard. At that sound, Mark comes running from his room. Again, he doesn't ask anything, just hugs that boy who’s on the floor._

_Donghyuck cries because he hurt someone that was important to him. He cries because he loves Mark and can't keep the older out of his head even in moments like this. He cries because he is a fool, that runned for Mark in a situation like that, when he was the reason why Donghyuck had hurt someone so much. He cries because he loves Mark so much, in a way that he knows that he’ll never be reciprocated the way he wanted._

_“It’s all my fault, Mark” He manages to say between sobs. “I’m the worst person in the world and it’s all my fault.” He grabs even closer at Mark’s shirt._

_Mark doesn't say anything, just hugs him tighter with one arm and tries to dry his hair with the towel he brought with the other. Donghyuck feels himself tremble a little and that’s when Mark finally speaks again._

_“Hyuck, let’s take a shower, huh?” Donghyuck shakes his head. “Hyuck, please. If we continue here on this cold floor with wet clothes, both of us are going to get sick. We don't want that, do we?”_

_And at that Donghyuck mentally cursed Mark, because even though he always pretends not to care, the older knows that he wouldn't let him risk catching a cold. So, he starts again to take breaths, controlling himself as much as he can and, after some minutes, he manages to stop crying. After this, he gets up with Mark’s help and they go to his room._

_The room it’s pretty much the same way he remembers. A single bed in one of the sides of the room, a study table in the other side and a wardrobe on the wall that faced the door. Donghyuck doesn't miss the new photos on Mark's studying table though. He looks at them while Mark is looking for something in his wardrobe._

_There were two photos. One with Donghyuck, the one that they took after Donghyuck’s first presentation in a talent show the school held when he was a sophomore in high school. Donghyuck is smiling with the 1st place trophy and Mark is smiling proudly by his side, and even though Mark got second place, the way he smiled with his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, looking even happier than Donghyuck himself, made it looks like Mark was the one that won that night._

_The other one was with some people Donghyuck didn’t know but he knew it was his soccer team. Mark was smiling close to the center of the picture, by the side of a boy that had his arms around Mark’s shoulders. Taeyong. Donghyuck remembers Mark talking about the Hyung that took really good care of him when he joined the team. Donghyuck also remembers when said Hyung graduated only a few months after Mark started college and how sad Mark was. Donghyuck’s thoughts get interrupted when Mark talks to him again._

_“I’m pretty sure you didn’t bring any clothes with you, so you can have these ones.” Mark hands him some clothes. “You can go first. Just call me if you need me for anything okay? Take your time.” Mark squeezes his hands one last time and then pushes Donghyuck towards the door. All Donghyuck can do is nod, afraid of how his voice would sound after so much crying._

_When Donghyuck finally enters the shower, he lets the impossibly hot water fall into him. He lets it fall for a long time onto his shoulders, letting the muscles in there relax a bit. He uses Mark’s shampoo and it smells like him. There are other things in there as well and only that moment he remembers that Mark is not the only one living there. He freezes for a second and just imagines the embarrassment he would have to face if Mark's roommate was there the whole time, hearing Donghyuck’s breakdown._

_He doesn't let his mind wander too much and try to concentrate on the hot water that falls into his body. He doesn't feel like crying again. Now he just feels empty. Like there’s a void on his chest. He wonders if someday it wouldn't be there anymore, because in that moment, it feels eternal._

_After what he thinks is around 15 minutes, he comes out of the bathroom, Mark’s clothes hanging a little loosely around his body and a towel in his hair. When he steps out of the corridor and into the living room, he sees Mark with a mug on his hand. When Mark realizes that he is there, he smiles and lets the mug on the table. He walks towards him wordlessly, takes the tower off his hand and starts to dry his hair. Donghyuck just stays still and lets him do it. He doesn't have the energy to fight it. After a little while, he feels Mark’s hand stopping._

_“You should drink the tea I made for you before it gets cold. I’ll be back after I finish showering too, okay?” Mark says looking into his eyes, ever so warm._

_When Mark is about to leave, Donghyuck grabs his wrist. “Your roommate?” His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears._

_“He's not here, don't worry, he just graduated and left the day after the ceremony.” At this Donghyuck sighs in relief and lets go of Mark's wrists and watches as Mark enters the bathroom._

_Donghyuck then takes the mug and sits down on the couch. His mind feels like it is too empty and too overwhelmed at the same time, so all he can do is sit there staring at nothing in particular and think about nothing as well._

_At least that’s what he tries. He tries not to think about all the things he lived with Yangyang, and mainly, he tries not to think about the hurt he saw in his eyes._

_He just sits there, mug in hands, the tea warming his throat and his mind everywhere and nowhere at all._

_When Mark comes back, he had already half finished his tea. He is wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Mark sits right besides him and Donghyuck can still feel the warmth of the shower on Mark’s skin._

_“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I’m really worried about what made you drive two hours and arrive here in this state.” His words don’t sound demanding, but they sound worried and sad at the same time. Donghyuck takes a really deep breath before speaking._

_“Yangyang and I broke up.” He says in one breath._

_Mark looks surprised at that. Not for too long though. He expects Mark to ask something else, but the older doesn’t do anything. He just sits there and looks at him, patiently. It’s not like Donghyuck can really tell him the reason, but as Mark eyes stays in his, he can’t just stay there quietly._

_“It was completely my fault... Mark, he gave so much of himself and I... and I...”_

_He can’t finish his words. He takes another sip of the tea and feels the warm tears rolling down his cheeks. He feels Mark grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. It was odd and reassuring at the same time. It was odd because Mark was always the one to avoid touches as much as possible, but it also felt reassuring because, well, because it was Mark and that was the effect that he has on Donghyuck. One of them at least._

_They stayed like that for what feels like hours. Donghyuck silent crying and Mark’s hand on his. Long after he had finished his tea, he felt drained and exhausted. So much that he felt like he didn’t even have the energy to cry anymore. So he looks at Mark and feels completely broken._

_He feels Mark squeeze his hand one more time, and it looked like he could see all Donghyuck was feeling through his eyes so he can’t hold himself from saying, “I don’t think I even deserve being consoled... Someone that broke someone’s heart like I did shouldn’t even deserve to be happy again.”_

_And instead of finding judgment in Mark’s eyes after his confession as he expected, all he saw was hurt. He doesn’t understand._

_“Please don’t say things like that Hyuck. I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’m sure you didn’t hurt him on purpose, I know you Hyuck.” Not enough, Donghyuck thinks. “And you’re hurt too. And you’re important to a lot of people. You deserve to be happy too.”_

_Donghyuck can’t keep looking at his eyes so he just looks at his hand that lays on his lap instead, the one that Mark isn’t holding. Donghyuck takes a breath and stays quietly. He can’t believe Mark and the older knows it._

_Mark hands leaves his and Mark leaves the living room. Donghyuck thinks if the other boy has had enough of him. He doesn’t have too much time to wonder though, because in less than 5 minutes Mark is already back at the living room and sitting on the floor in front of him. Mark takes his hands as he speaks._

_“It’s okay to be sad today Hyuck, it’s okay not to be okay for a while. Nobody is always happy and you are hurt. I don’t mean that you have to be happy right now. But I want you to be better soon, to be happy soon. Because Hyuck,” he opens the younger’s hand and slides a ring on his ring finger. It was a thin ring with the format of a half sun in the middle. “this is how I see you. You are like the sun, not only for me but for so many people. You light my days just like the sun, make me feel warm, and help me get through all the hardships. Sometimes, I feel that your smile shines brighter than the sun itself and somehow that gives me the energy to keep going. I can’t be without my sun can I?”_

_Mark says it and smiles, getting up and sitting beside Donghyuck again. Donghyuck feels so drained, so overwhelmed and yet he can feel a little relieved too, he feels too much, so much that he can already feel his eyelids getting heavier. He thought that he wouldn’t be able to sleep this night, but Mark was able to calm him down, as always. He puts his head on his shoulder._

_“I hope you can always look at this ring and remember that even if things are hard, even if you feel like there’s nothing else waiting for you, there are people who love you. Remember that every day, even the bad ones, comes to an end.”_

_Donghyuck takes a last look at the ring on his hand before closing his eyes._

_“Thank you so much Mark, you didn’t have to give me your ring.”_

_After a few moments have passed, a whisper is heard._

_“It was always meant to be yours anyway.”_

_Donghyuck, sadly, is not awake to hear it._

***

“Man, you’re so whipped… I can’t believe you made me wake up 1 hour early just so you could buy Donghyuck this coffee.” Jeno says while looking at him with amusement.

“Bold words coming from someone that is holding not one, but two cups of coffee. And besides, you know that this is the drink that he likes the most, it’s not my fault that it’s store is so far away from our dorms.” Mark answers looking at the cup on his hands.

“Well, at least I’m buying it for my _boyfriends,_ not my crush that I don’t have enough courage to confess to.”

“Must I remind you that he is also my best friend?”

“That doesn't erase the fact that you’re still a coward.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just hurry up, okay? I don't want it to get cold before we meet them.” Jeno just laughs and walks faster with his friend.

Thursday mornings were usually like that. It was the only day of the week that all of them had classes starting at the same time, so they usually met up in front of Donghyuck’s dorm - as it was the same of Jaemin and Renjun - and walked together to their classes. They only parted ways when Mark, Renjun and Donghyuck went in the direction of the music building and Jeno and Jaemin headed to the business and psychology ones, respectively.

“I’ve been worried about Hyuck, you know? He’s been acting strange since Tuesday, the day we had our first studying section…”

“He really has been more quiet but I think you are probably overthinking it bro, it’s probably nothing related to you.”

“I know. But even if it’s not, you now I can’t help but worry. He’s been looking strangely at the ring that I gave him too. The way he does when he’s sad and is trying to hide it.”

“Oh no, please let me tell you something about this ring.” And Mark could already hear the laugh behind Jeno’s voice.

“What?”

“We all know that you’re not the master at being subtle. Please, Jaemin and I have known your crush for Donghyuck since high school days, and Renjun didn’t need that much time to find out about it either. Can you believe he found out in less than a month of going out with us? He’s so smart…” Mark looks with disgust at Jeno’s heart eyes as he talks about his boyfriend.

“Please go straight to the matter, you’re rambling.”

“You’re just single but okay. I honestly can’t understand how Donghyuck didn’t realise that you gave him a fucking couple ring. You literally showed up at our city not even 3 days after you gave it to him, using this silver moon ring of yours.”

At that Mark felt his face burn. Jeno knew the story behind those rings. He probably was the only one that knew, being friends with Mark for almost as long as Donghyuck. He never had brought it up though, so Mark was caught completely off guard.

“To be honest, me neither. It was quite obvious and almost everyone asks us if they are couple rings when they see them. He’s just too oblivious, I guess?”

  
“Probably… Or he just thinks you’re straight.” Jeno says, looking at Mark with something in his eyes he quite doesn't understand.

“He what now?”

“I’m just saying. Like, have you guys ever talked about it?”

“No? But like, I didn't think it was necessary. He never told me either. You know, that he likes boys.”

“Yes, but he already dated one. You, on the other hand, only dated one time, for less than one month and it was a girl.”

“Yeah, because I am in love with Lee Donghyuck and you know exactly what happened that one time I tried to date.”

“That’s the thing Mark. I know, but he doesn't.”

“You are crazy, Lee Jeno. He just doesn't like me like that so he can't see the things I do for him romantically.” It looks like Jeno is about to say something but Mark doesn't even let him begin. “We are getting close to them, I think we should stop talking about this.” Jeno just sighs in defeat and says something about he being ‘too fucking stubborn'.

Mark knows the exact moment Donghyuck sees them. He is facing the other direction, talking with Renjun about something, but when he sees the smile growing on their friend's faces, he turns around. Donghyuck, as always, looks stunning. This morning he was wearing black skinny jeans that were a little ripped close to his knees and a simple gray hoodie that Mark is almost sure belongs to him. Except that nothing really looks simple on Donghyuck and Mark feels like he can’t breathe for a moment.

He snaps out of it fast enough to mirror the smile that the younger was giving him, but not enough that Jaemin and Renjun didn’t catch him staring. He doesn't care anymore, so it's okay, the others already knew how he felt anyway.

“Look at our favorite boys coming with drinks in their hands, Donghyuck. Aren’t they the sweetest boys in the words?” Jaemin says, a mischievous smile on his face as he looks at Mark.

Mark tries not to look too affected by the pink haired boy’s mischief and hands Donghyuck the drink he had brought. “This is that sweet monstrosity you like.”

Donghyuck looks surprised for a couple of seconds before talking. “You mean the one from that store on the opposite side of the campus?” When he asks, he still looks amazed.

“Yeah… You’ve been looking sad and I remembered that you really like this drink from that store, so yeah… It’s whatever…” He tries to look nonchalant while he’s blushing and looking at his own feet.

“You’re unbelievable, Mark Lee.”

And the smile that Donghyuck finally gives him after that quiet week is worth any mocking that (he knows) he will have to suffer from Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun later that day.

“I can’t believe you keep coming to get him everyday… He’s just so oblivious, it makes me want to die.”

“Nice to see you again too, Renjun,” Mark only smiles at the boy who rolls his eyes. Mark looks inside, searching for Donghyuck and sees him really close to a boy in the middle of the classroom.

“You know… you should act soon.” Renjun says as he knows that something ugly just twisted inside Mark when he saw his best friend so close to that other boy. A boy that Mark actually knew and disliked very much. The guy wasn't actually bad, he was just a player and Mark didn't like to see Donghyuck so close to him.

“Easier said than done…”

“I know it’s hard, Mark. But I’m afraid that if you don’t act soon, you will lose him another time. You don't want to repeat what happened in high school, do you?” Mark only shakes his head. “So you should muster up some courage, because are you seeing that boy that Donghyuck is talking to? Well, I heard that he’s planning to confess to Hyuck and I don’t see why he would say no. He actually always talks about how funny this guy is so who knows what might happen if he confesses before you.”

It was a lie of course. Renjun knew that Donghyuck would turn down anyone that confessed to him that wasn't Mark, he had already done it many times but desperate times called for desperate measures. He doesn't know how Jaemin and Jeno endured so many years of them pinning against each other, but he was already getting impatient and it hasn't even been a year of it for him. The look on Mark’s face shows that he had accomplished his goal so he decides to leave Mark to figure himself out.

“I’m leaving, I know that he is going to study with you anyways so I’m just going to head to my dorm now.” Renjun says and leaves Mark alone with his own thoughts.

***

“You should get to know him more, Mark, he’s really a good guy! Really funny!” Donghyuck says and Mark only presses his lips together.

He can't understand why Mark’s acting like that, the older was usually really easy going and got along with basically anyone. Before he or Mark can say anything else though, he feels arms around his shoulders and he and Mark stumble and almost fall.

“Hey babies.” Jaemin says with a huge smile.

“I’m literally older than you.” Mark says but there’s no actual bite in his words.

“And you’re still my baby! But I’m not here to discuss the obvious with you. Jeno needs to talk to you about some soccer thing. So I’m going with Hyuck to the cafe on the other side of the street to wait for you guys together. I really don't want to hear him saying anything related to soccer anymore and I’m sure Hyuck feels the same about it. Jeno is waiting for you close to the bleachers.”

Before Mark or Donghyuck have the chance to say anything, Jaemin is already dragging Donghyuck with him to the opposite direction of the field. Donghyuck takes a last look at Mark's confused eyes and smiled waving goodbye. They were going to meet in no time anyways.

“Oh my god, I need some caffeine in my body right now!” The pink haired boy says after they’d ordered and sat down at their table.

“Oh, so that’s why you were in such a hurry to drag me away from Mark’s side?”

“Oh please Donghyuck, stop being so dramatic, it’s not like you’re not going to see him in 30 minutes or so.”

“I know, I know…”

Their drinks arrive at their table and Donhyuck holds the mug of tea in his hands, welcoming the warm and comforting sensation spreading across his palm. He takes a sip and looks outside the window, where he can see some students getting out of class and some going to their next. He feels himself getting lost in the view, not thinking of anything.

“You know,” Jaemin breaks the silence after some minutes, causing Donghyuck to look at him. “I talked to some friends from our city yesterday.”

“Oh really? The one that you and Jeno used to bike with?” Donghyuck purposely leaves one name out and that doesn't go unnoticed by the other boy.

“Yes, Hyuck… And I heard something that you might want to know.” Donghyuck nods his head, encouraging the other to go on. “Yangyang is dating someone. It’s been some months actually. I talked with him too, you know? He said that he misses you, your friendship. He said that he understood that both of you were immature when everything happened. He said that he had long forgiven you Hyuck.” Donghyuck feels speechless for some time before finally speaking.

“I don't understand why you’re telling me this.” Donghyuck says, not looking at Jaemin.

He feels his hands being pushed away from the mug and into Jaemin’s own hands. “I’m saying this Hyuck, because I think it is time for you to forgive yourself.” Donghyuck can feel the other squeezing his hands gently. “You’ve been suffering for so much time, Hyuck. You can't fool me with this being tired excuse you give to everybody else. Not when you keep looking at your ring with such wistful eyes. I know you blame yourself for breaking his heart and at some point you even started blaming yourself for liking Mark. This has to stop Hyuck, I hope that now that Yangyang said so himself, you can believe it.”

Donghyuck doesn't answer that, he doesn't know how to.

“You know, we don't have to study if you don't want to today. We could just watch a movie or something.” Mark shyly says as they enter his dorms.

“But isn't the whole reason I am here is to study with you?” Donghyuck still feels like his head is numb from his conversation with Jaemin earlier.

“I’m just saying. But if you don't want to, we can go stu-”

“Actually Mark, I think I would really appreciate a movie instead of studying today.” And Mark smiles and goes to his kitchen.

Donghyuck leaves his backpack and Mark’s in the other room before coming back to the living room and smells popcorn in the air.

“We didn't have lunch yet so I’m making some popcorn to watch with the movie and then we can have some takeout after, what do you think?” He hears Mark’s voice from the kitchen.

“I think it would be a lovely idea if I made the popcorn. We both know that the most you can do in the kitchen is tea, Mark.” The older only laughs and lets Donghyuck take control.

When they are finally ready to watch the movie that they chose, with a lot of arguing being won by Donghyuck, they finally sit down on the couch, side by side with shoulders almost touching. Even though Mark usually hated skinship, he also used to know when Donghyuck needed proximity. And even though Donghyuck wished it was more regular, he was grateful for moments like this when Mark didn’t push him away. So he took the opportunity and laid his head on Mark’s shoulder, and the older one tensed up a little bit before (almost completely) relaxing.

After what he thinks is a little more than an hour of the movie, he feels the first tear roll down his cheek. And then another, and another, until he has lost count. He thinks about why he’s crying. He remembers Jaemin’s words. _“He said that he misses you, your friendship.”_ Another tear. _“He said that he had long forgiven you Hyuck.”_

It’s relieving, he recognises some time after. It’s finally not sadness, nor guilt. He’s crying because he is so relieved that after so much time, he doesn't feel like he isn't worth of anything for breaking the heart of someone that someday was a close friend. He finally feels like he’s not the worst person just because he loves Mark the way he does. It feels like a weight that he didn't even know he was carrying was lifted off of his shoulders, so he cries.

“Why are you drooling on my shoulder?” Mark says before turning to look at the younger.

“It is tears, you moron.” Donghyuck says sobbing.

For a minute, Mark freezes, and then he puts his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, pushing the younger into his chest. And at that moment, Donghyuck feels that maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay.

***

“Mark please tell me, what are you doing?” Renjun asks with a tired voice.

It’s a week after that ‘study section that turned into watching a movie while hugging your crying best friend’ that he had with Donghyuck and freaking out was an understatement to describe how Mark was feeling. “I’m planning to confess to Donghyuck.”

Renjun just gives him an unimpressed look from the sofa where he was cuddling with Jaemin and Jeno. “And you plan to do that by avoiding him like the plague?”

“I know I’m not like, the voice of wisdom, but I have to agree with him, Mark.” Jaemin looks at him with an expression between worry and amusement.

“Agh… I know okay? But I’m just trying to think and I don’t think I can do it properly when he’s around. I just want it to be perfect, but every time he gets close to me - and you guys know how close Donghyuck always gets with us - I just want to kiss him senseless!” Mark sounds like he is struggling so much, his voice sounds so desperate that all the others can do is laugh. “I hate you all.”

Mark leaves the living and goes to his own room. Mark has decided that he is going to confess. Don’t be fooled by him, it’s not that he believes that suddenly, Donghyuck is in love with him. Far from it, actually, he’s still sure that the other doesn’t see him romantically at all. But the thing is, Mark can’t give up on him just like that. Because he couldn’t let Donghyuck just go out with a player. It’s not like he really didn’t like Lucas, no, he was actually one of the first people he warmed up to in this university. But just the thought of Donghyuck with someone that would break his heart once again made Mark shiver.

So he decided that he was going to confess, not because he believed that his feelings were mutual, but because he knew that he could be a good boyfriend. Because he knew that he wouldn't break the younger’s heart.

“I have it all planned.” Mark says around three days after the conversation he had with Renjun and his boyfriends.

“Please enlighten me about what you’re talking about, my dear Mark.” Jeno says, without even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

“I’m saying I have everything planned about how I’m going to confess to Donghyuck.”

“Oh, so in this case, please do tell me. I never thought that I’d see this day coming after so many years, but I guess Renjun really does have his ways.” Jeno says, and this time he genuinely looks interested.

“Renjun what?”

“Nothing, my dear friend, just go on please.”

“So, it’s nothing really revolutionary. It’s pretty cliche actually. So, tomorrow after soccer practise we are going to have an extra study section, to compensate for the one we lost last week.”

“You mean the one you gave a bad excuse to miss it because you were avoiding him like the plague?”

“I already said I was just trying to think! Anyway, after we finish studying I’m going to tell him I’m sorry for kind of ghosting him last week and then say that I want to make it up for him so I’ll invite him to go watch a movie. Then we are going to have the perfect date with a dinner at the end and all. Then at the end of the night when I bring him home, I’m going to ask if he liked it and he, hopefully, will say yes and then I’ll say that he could have it everyday if he let me be his boyfriend.”

Mark finishes explaining his plan to Jeno so fast that the younger had to take some time to process what the other said. “I can't believe I’m saying this, but it's actually a pretty good plan. I hope it works out man, you deserve it.”

“Yeah… I hope it does as well…” Mark says, but can’t shake the uneasy feeling inside of him.

***

“Hey, Hyuck! What are you doing here so early?” Jeno says when he opens the door of his and Mark’s dorm.

“Yes, I thought you were just supposed to meet up with Mark here in an hour or so.” Jaemin says from the couch.

“I was, but that loser forgot to take an umbrella for his training, so he texted me asking to bring him one. Sadly, I also don't have any in my dorm because someone took mine for his boyfriend, so I had to come here.”

“Oh I get it. But hey, Hyuck, did Mark explain to you why he was acting so weird?” Renjun says while looking at him, completely ignoring the accusation behind Donghyuck’s last phrase.

“Not really. But it’s okay” It’s all Donghyuck says before he leaves the trio and goes to Mark’s room.

The truth is, Donghyuck was mad and a little hurt when Mark started avoiding him out of nowhere. He stopped going to his classes at the end of the day to wait for him and even cancelled the lesson they would have that week. But Donghyuck decided to give him some time, because he didn't know the reason Mark was acting like that, but maybe the older was just going through a stressed time or something like that. It wasn't his place to judge when he himself sometimes needed something similar.

This is what Donghyuck is thinking when he opens the door of Mark’s room. He remembers that in the text Mark sent, he said his umbrella was beside his studying table, so Donghyuck goes in that direction. After grabbing the umbrella off the floor - Mark really needed to organize his room better - he makes a little stop and looks at his studying table, searching for the picture of both of them that he saw the previous time he was there.

While looking for it, Donghyuck sees a notebook open at Mark’s table, close to the picture of them he was searching for. And in any other circumstance he wouldn't look. If it was anybody else's, Donghyuck wouldn't look. But it was from Mark, and Mark always showed him his lyrics. He even borrowed one of his notebooks when Donghyuck asked because of one of his assignments.

But this notebook does not look like the others that Mark usually writes. Mark would always choose notebooks with a black cover for writing his lyrics. Mark had at least ten of them, the only difference being the numbers that he would write in the front to identify them. This one was different though. Even if he can see Mark’s handwriting on the page that it is open, when Donghyuck looks at it’s cover, it is yellow. Completely yellow with a sunflower in the middle.

Strange, he thinks. But take a look at the lyric that is displayed at the page that the notebook was open. He realizes a second later that weren't lyrics that were written, but a poem. So he can’t help himself but read. He didn't know that Mark writes poems as well.

_Him_

_Meeting him was like a summer breeze  
That kind that gives you chills  
But it’s usually needed and welcomed  
I didn’t know, but I needed him_

_Talking to him felt like a hug,  
Because even without any touch, he was warm  
It was like those kind of hugs  
The ones that you don’t expect but you need  
I didn’t know, but I needed him_

Donghyuck feels himself freeze and then he is running. He is not sure - god knows that he never thought that Mark could like him that way - but all he could think as he speeds off from the apartament, leaving the trio of his friends very confused, is: _Please, plase, please let it be me._

Donghyuck arrives at the soccer fields around 10 minutes later. He’s puffy and really sweaty but he doesn't care, he has to talk to Mark and that’s all he can think about. When he looks around, before really entering the field, he sees Mark in the middle of it. When he is about to scream his name though, he realizes that the older was already talking to another person.

He realizes after some seconds that it’s Taeyong, the senior that Mark always talked about. _Funny, he thinks to himself, Taeyong already graduated more than a year ago, right before I started college. What is he doing here?_

The answer comes some seconds later. He sees Taeyong giving Mark an envelope, and from where Donghyuck is standing, he can see the blush that creeps on Taeyong's cheeks.

_No._

Donghyuck suddenly realizes why Tayong is there and his stomach twists. Is not possible, is it? All he can do is stay there, watching Mark read the content of the envelope Taeyong gave him. He stays there and hopes, really hopes that Mark will turn the other down.

His hopes and heart break the second later, when after finishing reading what Donghyuck is sure is a confession letter, Mark hugs Taeyong.

_It was never me._

***

“Here’s your umbrella.” Mark jumps out of the hug he's giving Taeyong, surprised by the voice of Donghyuck.

“Hey, Hyuck, thank you! This is-” Mark answers but is interrupted by the younger.

“I know, Taeyong right? Mark always talks about you.” All Taeyong has time to do is smile before Donghyuck begins to talk again. “Sorry Mark, I think we are going to have to cancel today’s section too, I’m not feeling very good right now.”

In that moment Mark realises that Donghyuck's voice sounds a little hoarse and his eyes are looking strangely red. They feel the first drops of rain falling into them and Donghyuck shivers.

“What are you-” Mark once again can't finish his sentence before Donghyuck starts talking again.

“Sorry, I have to go now, I didn't mean to interrupt.”

And that is all Mark gets before Donghyuck literally runs away.

“What the…” Mark looks at Taeyong with confused eyes. Taeyong only laughs at him.

“You know Mark, I think he might have misunderstood things just now.” Mark’s eyes grow big at the realisation about what Donghyuck probably meant when he said that he didn't mean to interrupt.

“That stupid and oblivious boy. Sorry Taeyong, I think I have to go now.” He hands Taeyong his umbrella. “Take it, you didn't bring one did you? Don’t try to deny it, your house is way further than mine.” When Mark is about to leave he turns around one last time and gives Taeyong one last smile. “I’ll see you at your wedding, thank you for the invitation!”

“Bring Donghyuck as your plus one!” It’s the last thing he hears Taeyong saying before he speeds off the field to the direction he saw Donghyuck going.

Mark sees Donghyuck around five minutes into his little run and he was never so grateful for all the training he had to do as a soccer player, Donghyuck didn’t stand a chance against him. Too bad that it looks like Donghyuck also sees him because he sees the younger trying to run faster.

It probably was a funny vision, he and Donghyuck both completely wet because of the rain, running on the streets. But Mark was not playing and before Donghyuck could get on the next block, Mark grabs him by the wrist and pushes him into an alley that had an awning that would keep them from the rain.

“Let go of me Mark!” Donghyuck says with so much rage and hurt in his voice that Mark gets a little surprised, he thinks he never saw on the younger so mad before. Of course, they fight from time to time, but Donghyuck never sounded so angry and broken.

“Can you please tell me what is going on?” Mark asks with worry. He has the feeling that if he doesn't solve whatever was happening right now, he might not have another chance.

“It’s none of your business!” And Mark put his hand on the wall beside Donghyuck's shoulder, trying to stop him from leaving as he seemed to intend.

“Please Hyuck, tell me what is going on, I care for you.”

“Mark, leave me alone.” Donghyuck says, almost screaming and Mark feels anger and sadness at the same time.

“How can I do so when you’re crying in front of me?!” Mark feels like he is going to explode from frustration, Donghyuck really has to be the most stubborn person he ever met.

“Just let me go! Just leave me fucking alone! Why can’t you do that?!”

“Because I love you!” Mark finally snaps. “Because I love you and I can’t just let the boy that I love crying alone in the rain!”

It’s not like they have never said it before, they were friends for long enough, but that time was different and by the surprised expression at Donghyuck’s face, he knew as well.

“That definitely is not how I planned to confess, but you’re so fucking stubborn and you won’t even let me take care of you without needing an explanation. So yes, Lee Donghyuck, I am in love with you! I love you way more than a best friend should and that’s just the truth. It’s okay if you don’t like me like that. I can wait for you! All I'm asking from you is a chance! A chance to show that I could be a good boyfriend! That I wouldn’t break your heart! God knows that would break mine too just as much.”

Mark knows by now that he started rambling, but what else could he do when Donghyuck was still looking at him with only surprise at his expression?

“I know that you don’t feel the same about me because, well, you’re Lee Donghyuck, the most amazing and gorgeous person in the whole world and I’m just, I’m just me, but-”

Before Mark can finish his sentence, he feels Donghyuck’s lips on his and his brain shortcut. He had to be dreaming. Donghyuck was kissing him? Impossible. But the sensation of warmth at Mark’s lips tells him otherwise. He can’t think of anything at that moment so he does what he has been thinking of doing for so long and puts his hand around Donghyuck's waist and pulls him closer.

Donghyuck’s mouth on Mark’s feels warm and like everything Mark had imagined and more. The kiss started shyly, both of them unsure about how to go on with the new interaction. It doesn’t take too long for them to find a pace though, and the sweet and awkward rhythm that they had at the beginning is now replaced by eagerness and so much want. Mark kissed Donghyuck like he was trying to make up for all the time he had wished to do so.

Mark wants more though. Only the feeling of the younger’s lips on his is not enough anymore and Mark wants so much more. He grips harder at Donghyuck’s waist and takes the opportunity when Donghyuck gasps, to lick the younger’s lips, asking for permission. What a great surprise Mark has when he felt Donghyuck’s mouth opening easily against his.

Mark then puts a hand down on Donghyuck’s thigh and the younger seems to understand what Mark’s about to do because seconds later he easily circles his legs around Mark’s middle, pulling him impossible closer. And Mark pins him against that wall.

They kiss for some time like that. Clothes completely wet from their little run in the rain, bodies so close that probably there wasn't any space for even a raindrop to slip between them.

Mark keeps kissing him like his life depends on it, his tongue everywhere in Donghyuck’s mouth, and the younger is reciprocating just as enthusiastically, so he doesn’t feel like stopping. He feels Donghyuck’s hand in his hair, grabbing it so hard that it’s almost painful. Mark is not even a little less desperate, he has one hand under Donghyuck’s thigh to keep him up and the other is already under his shirt, everywhere he can touch.

He starts kissing the younger’s neck and every beautiful mole in there, just like he had wanted to do. The reaction that Donghyuck gives him is way better than what he had imagined, hearing the younger sigh against his ear makes his whole body shiver. He takes that as a green light and just keeps doing what he wants to.

“M-Mark.” The way Donghyuck says his name out of breath makes his head go dizzy. “Don’t get me wrong,” the younger takes a deep breath; it looked like he didn’t want to say what he was about to, but he had to anyway. “I really do like what we are doing right now, but I really think we should stop. I don’t think we are in an adequate place. Also, you have a game this weekend and I don’t think staying in wet clothes for so long is going to do any good for your health.”

Mark takes a deep breath trying to calm himself before talking. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

He feels Donghyuck rest his forehead against his and can’t help but smile, he can’t believe that this actually just happened.

“I’m not dreaming, right?” He can feel Donghyuck’s laugh against his own chest because of the position they are in.

“You’re such an idiot.” Donghyuck says, but the way he is playing with Mark’s hair tells him otherwise. “Does my weight against your body feel like a dream to you?”

“It kind of does.” Mark says now looking at the younger eyes, and he feels his heart jumping at the happiness that he sees there.

“I can’t believe you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck says, shaking his head with a fond smile. “And by the way, if it wasn’t clear enough by the way that I kissed you, I am in love with you too.”

Mark feels like there’s nothing else he wants in the world.

***

When they enter Mark’s dorm, the trio of their friends look surprised seeing the two boys completely wet.

“You are late.” Jeno says.

“And completely wet. Didn’t Donghyuck go after you to give you an umbrella?” Jaemin says, looking confused.

Donghyuck doesn't even bother answering and straight up tells what he wanted to. “Mark and I are no longer best friends.” The trio let out a surprised ‘what’ and Mark almost falls while trying to take off the other shoe he was wearing.

“Donghyuck! This is literally the worst way to tell people that we are dating!”

_Him_

_Meeting him was like a summer breeze  
That kind that gives you chills  
But it’s usually needed and welcomed  
I didn’t know, but I needed him_

_Talking to him felt like a hug,  
Because even without any touch, he was warm  
It was like those kind of hugs  
The ones that you don’t expect but you need  
I didn’t know, but I needed him_

_Kissing him felt like diving  
Like being in a whole new world  
Like lungs burning and still wanting more  
I already knew, I need him_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until here, I hope that you liked it. I know I probably lack in a lot of ways but kudos and comments will be highly appreciated <3  
> I’m thinking about making this a series because that is still a lot of things that I wanted to write, for example the Mark point of view of their high school story and the story behind the rings. I also want to show how their dynamics change little by little with their new relationship. So if you liked it, stay tuned because I’ll probably make a sequel soon.


End file.
